Of Tea and Bad Dreams
by Mad-Hatter-103
Summary: Amy has a bad dream that involves the Doctor dying. She goes to his room and he comforts her. Major fluff warning! AmyX11


** Disclaimer: I realized I forgot to put disclaimers on most of my stories…. So I don't own Doctor Who… Or Narnia… dammit. *cue Amy's theme* =D Enjoy my second Amy/11 fanfic =]**

Biting her lip, Amy stood in the doorway to what she hoped to the high Heavens was the Doctor's room. She tapped the door lightly and clutched her blanket closer to herself, wrapping the sweatshirt around her body tighter. She was just about to leave and go sit in the kitchen when the door swung open and she let out a little yelp.

"Amy?" he rubbed his eyes tiredly and Amy blushed, realizing he was only wearing pajama bottoms. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I can… Er… Never mind." She trailed off. She turned to leave but the Doctor grabbed her wrist.

"Amy, are you okay?" he turned her around and tilted her chin up, taking in her tired, disheveled appearance. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I just… Had a bad dream is all." She mumbled. The Doctor pulled her into his room and sat her down on his bed.

"D'you wanna talk about it?" he asked gently. Amy shook her head. She'd rather not share her dream just yet.

"Is it okay if I just stay in here for a while?" she asked. The Doctor looked at her. She looked so small, and delicate, wrapped in her over-large sweatshirt. He nodded, smiling gently. She curled into a ball on his bed, pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them. The Doctor set about tinkering with his new sonic screwdriver, turning on a light here, exploding a vase there. Amy giggled as she watched him. She yawned, and before she knew it, she was falling asleep.

But she didn't want to. Falling asleep might mean having the dream again. She bit her tongue. Well… Closing her eyes for a few seconds couldn't hurt, could it? Before she knew it, she was sound asleep, and there _it _was, standing over him, pointing something at him pulling a trigger and he was screaming and she was crying and…

Someone was shaking her and calling her name. She twisted around in her sleep and shot up, gasping, tears coming to her eyes.

"Amy? Are you all right?" The Doctor looked worried. He set down the mugs he was holding and brushed a stray lock of hair out of Amy's eyes, "What's the matter?" After a moment, she threw herself into his arms, tears spilling over. "Amy, what's wrong?" he asked, startled by her sudden show of affection. She merely hugged him as tight as she could, burying her face in his bare shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair softly.

"You're… Still here," she sobbed, "You're still alive!" The Doctor pulled back, somewhat surprised.

"'Course I am." He replied, "Why wouldn't I be?" Amy just shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"The dream," she cried, "I had the dream again… And you died." She began sobbing again and the Doctor sat beside her on his bed, pulling her into his lap and holding her while she cried. He rocked her back and forth, rubbing soothing circles in her back and whispering in her ear.

"I'm right here, Amy. I promise you, I'm not going anywhere. Not anytime soon." He kissed her temple lightly and leaned over, retrieving a mug of steaming tea. "Here now, take a sip," he murmured. Amy took the cup, still sniffling and drank. The tea burnt her throat as it went down, but she was glad. It let her know that she was really awake, and that the Doctor was still here with her, holding her and kissing her softly.

"There now, all better?" the Doctor asked. Wiping her nose on her sleeve, Amy nodded. The Doctor smiled at her and brushed a stray chunk of hair out of her eyes. "Yeah? Good." He smiled gently at her and she leaned against him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. He stroked her hair softly as she sat there, snuggled comfortably in his lap.

"Doctor?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Yes Amy?" he replied.

"I like this." She said simply. "Traveling with you, and just this. Just sitting with you." She turned her head to look at the alien before her.

"Me too," he grinned. And before he could stop himself, he leaned down and his lips were touching hers lightly. Amy felt her eyes flutter shut and her hands tangled in his hair as his arms went around her waist. The Doctor's hearts soared when she kissed back, and when they pulled away, he smiled at her. He laid back, pulling her with him and she giggled, snuggling into him.

He fell asleep that night to the sound of Amy's deep breathing and her head on his chest.

**A/N: Okay so let me know what you thought, yeah? I was really happy with how this came out =] I'm thinking of doing a crossover with Phantom. I'll start it ASAP. Goodbye for now my lovelies! **


End file.
